thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred PL4B "Blade" Heavy Fighter
Name: PL4B Blade Craft: Kindred PL4B Blade Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 20 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 10 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 10 Atmosphere: 415; 1,200 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 2D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Mass Ion Cannos ' : Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 18 Damage: 3D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Banshee Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/16,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; Reduces Shields to Zero. :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Stingray Torpedo' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D *'Enhanced Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x2): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 2 times. *BSE Virus Generator (X=3): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Blade is the Kindred’s signature fighter. Blades are used for the most important, most dangerous and most illegal missions in the Tri-System. They are particularly common when the Kindred is interested in performing a high level assassination – their extensive weapons array allows them to engage multiple target spheres in a single operation. Because of the threat now faced by the Kindred, the military offers a double bounty for destroying Blades. Blades are typically armed with a quartet of Mass Ion Cannons, giving them short-range, but significant, firepower. Origin's Official Guide to Privateer 2: The Darkening Blades are medium-fast, and you have to get behind them to deal them a serious blow. (Otherwise, you're too busy dodging gunfire to stay on one for very long). Unless you're a wealthy hotshot, they'll likely have significantly better guns, so don't go head to head with one if you can afford it. Blades don't really have much armor, so they are easy to kill if you can keep from being killed yourself. If you run into multiple Blades, however, you've got problems. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Blade Heavy Fighter PL4b *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 329) *thedemonapostle